This invention relates to a radiation-sensitive or photopolymerizable polyimide precursor composition derived from a diaryl fluoro compound, especially 2,2-bis(3,4-carboxyphenyl)-hexafluoropropane dianhydride, that is useful for forming relief structures on electrical or electronic devices such as semiconductors, capacitors, and printed circuits.
Photopolymerizable polymeric compositions used to form relief structures on electronic devices are well known as shown in, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,877, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Sigusch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,512, issued May 18, 1976, to Kleeburg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,831, issued Aug. 9, 1977, to Rubner et al. (now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,186, reissued Jan. 8, 1980).
The present invention provides for a novel radiation-sensitive polyimide precursor composition derived from a diaryl fluoro compound, especially 2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxyphenyl)-hexafluoropropane dianhydride.